Private Conversations
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: The boys- and maybe a few other Supernatural- people have new email, cell phone, FaceBook, Twitter, and IM accounts. Let's see what they talk about, shall we?
1. Emails

**A/N:** _I am sooo sorry for posting this! The Devil made me do it!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Supernatural_ or anything that is Kripke-fied._

**Warnings:** _Adult situations, language, violence, and serious Winchester-ness_.

**Summary:** _The boys (and maybe a few other Supernatural people) have new emails, Cell phones, and IM accounts. Let's see what they talk about, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>EMAILS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: food?**

**Time: 5:39 pm**

Foooooooooooooood! Im starving!

* * *

><p><strong>From LawerBoy<strong>

**To: perplenerples**

**Subject: re:food?**

**Time: 5:40 pm**

Why on Earth are you emailing me? You're right across the table from me.

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: re:re:food?**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

I'm in a library ur s'posed 2 b quiet

* * *

><p><strong>From: LawerBoy<strong>

**To: perplenerples**

**Subject: re:re:re:food?**

**Time: 5:43 pm**

We're supposed to be working, too. We can eat when we've _earned_ it.

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: Nooooooooooo!**

**Time: 5:43 pm**

I dont wanna wait.

* * *

><p><strong>From: LawerBoy<strong>

**To: perplenerples**

**Subject: *Do your work, Dean.**

**Time: 5:45 pm**

*See subject line for response.

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: NEVAAAAAAAAR!**

**Time: 5:46 pm**

lol. i win.

* * *

><p><strong>From: LawerBoy<strong>

**To: perplenerples**

**Subject: Dude.**

**Time: 5:47 pm**

How the heck can we stop this ghost if we don't know who it is?

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: ;P**

**Time: 5:47 pm**

thats why i brought u man

* * *

><p><strong>From: LawerBoy<strong>

**To: perplenerples**

**Subject: re: :P**

**Time: 5:48 pm**

Then let me do it.

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: re:re: :P**

**Time: 5:49 pm**

sooooo… food?

* * *

><p><strong>From: LawerBoy<strong>

**To: perplenerples**

**Subject: re:re:re: :P**

**Time: 5:50 pm**

Dude!

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: S.E.X- Nickelback**

**Time: 5:51 pm**

best. song. ever.

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: re: S.E.X- Nickelback**

**Time: 5:53 pm**

dude?

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: re:re: S.E.X- Nickelback**

**Time: 5:55 pm**

sam?

* * *

><p><strong>From: LawerBoy<strong>

**To: perplenerples**

**Subject: re:re:re: S.E.X- Nickelback**

**Time: 5:57 pm**

Not as good as I thought it'd be. I mean, for _you_ to listen to it I thought it'd be the soundtrack to 'A Night in Paris' or something.

* * *

><p><strong>From: perplenerples<strong>

**To: LawerBoy**

**Subject: o.O?**

**Time: 6:00 pm**

how do u even kno wut that is?


	2. Texts

**A/N:** _Are we having fun with this? Lord knows I am! Lol!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Supernatural_ or anything that is Kripke-fied._

**Warnings:** _Adult situations, language, violence, and serious Winchester-ness_.

**Summary:** _The boys (and maybe a few other Supernatural people) have new emails, Cell phones, and IM accounts. Let's see what they talk about, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>TEXTS<strong>

**Sam:** Dude, where'd you go?

**Dean:** bsy

**Sam:** What?

**Dean:** busy

**Sam:** Doing what?

**Dean:** who

**Sam:** Huh?

**Dean:** go away sam

**Sam:** Dean, you were supposed to be back over an hour ago. Where are you?

**Dean:** her name is rita

**Sam:** Oh. Bye, dude.

* * *

><p><em>Four minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: <strong>Hey, Cas. Do you know how to text?

**Castiel:** Yes.

**Sam:** Do you wanna talk?

**Castiel:** I suppose so. Dean is busy with Rita.

**Sam:** :/ You got that too?

**Castiel:** Yes.

**Castiel:** Why do you have symbols in your message?

**Sam:** It's an emoticon.

**Castiel:** A what?

**Sam:** It represents the emotion I'm feeling. That was an annoyed/upset face.

**Castiel:** Oh… Why are you upset?

**Sam:** 'Cause Dean is 'busy' with Rita and we were supposed to get on the road an hour ago.

**Castiel:** I am sorry.

**Castiel:** I mean, T.T

**Sam:** Lol. Thanks Cas.

**Castiel:** You are welcome?

**Avon:** OhmiGosh, hi!

**Sam:** Umh... Who are you?

**Castiel:** Avon- Hebrew for the sin of Lust or extreme emotion. Why are you here?

**Sam:** Cas, you know this person?

**Avon:** None of y'all know me. I'm just a hacker passing through. Bye for now boys!

**Sam:** Uh... bye?

**Castiel:** Goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dean:<strong> Sam, who's Avon?

* * *

><p><em>Lol! I HAD to have Confused!Cas in there.<br>You like? _


	3. FaceBook

**A/N:** _*dances* I've got chapter 3 right here, bitches! *posts*_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Supernatural_ or anything that is Kripke-fied._

**Warnings:** _Adult situations, language, violence, and serious Winchester-ness_.

**Summary:** _The boys (and maybe a few other Supernatural people) have new email, cell phone, FaceBook, Twitter, and IM accounts. Let's see what they talk about, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>ACDC_  
><span>Dean Winchester 'Likes' this<span>

**Comment:  
>Crowley:<strong> They're comin' to me when they pass on, just so you know.

**Dean Winchester:** Bullshit!

**Crowley:** Not at all.

**Dean Winchester:** Get me an autograph?

**Crowley:** Get me my Alpha's?  
><span>Gabriel 'Likes' this comment<span>

**Dean Winchester:** …

**Crowley:** Exactly.

* * *

><p><em>Gabriel posted on Sam Winchester's Wall<br>_"Sup, Sasquatch?"  
><span>Dean Winchester 'Likes' this<span>

**Comment:**  
><strong>Sam Winchester:<strong> Aren't you supposed to be dead?

**Gabriel:** Aren't _you?_

**Sam Winchester:** You're such an ass…

**Gabriel:** And yet you know you love me.

**Sam Winchester:** You've been reading FanFic's haven't you?  
><span>9,998<span> FanGirls 'Like' this comment

**Gabriel:** ;D Yup. Ah, BTW- I found your account, bucko.

**Sam Winchester:** You did _not_!

**Gabriel:** Really? _Schizophrenic Dreamer_ isn't you?

**Sam Winchester:** Of course not. I'm not schizo.

**Gabriel:** *laughs* Does that matter?

**Sam Winchester:** Dammit.

* * *

><p><em>Bobby Singer sent Dean Winchester a message<em>

**Bobby Singer:** How ya doin' boy?

**Dean Winchester:** Good enough. You?

**Bobby Singer:** Nice try, lemme start again. How ya doin' boy?

**Dean Winchester:** Sick. I've got the damn stomach flu.

**Bobby Singer:** That's what Sam says. I wanted to make sure he had it right.

**Dean Winchester:** Wanted to make sure he didn't poison me, you mean? He's re-soul-ed, Bobby. Not homicidal anymore.

**Bobby Singer:** I know that, I just wanted to make sure.

**Dean Winchester:** Thanks Bobby.

**Bobby Singer:** You're welcome, ya idjit.

* * *

><p><em>Castiel is now friends with Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester, Gabriel, and Crowley<em>  
><span>Dean Winchester and Bart Simpson 'Like' this<span>

* * *

><p><em>Castiel and Dean Winchester 'Share a more profound bond'<em>  
><span>Gabriel 'Likes' this comment<span>

**Castiel:** It's true.

**Gabriel:** I'll bet it is. ;)

**Dean Winchester:** It's not meant to be like _that_!

**Gabriel:** Uh-huh.

**Dean Winchester:** It's not! _Really_!

**Sam Winchester:** Ya know, I've been wondering about this for a long time…  
><span>Destiel Shippers 'Like' this comment<span>

**Dean Winchester:** Not you too!

**Sam Winchester:** It's just that you guys always stare so intensely at each other and that you're always so close and the whole Cas branding you as his thing…

**Dean Winchester:** Whoa, whoa, WHOA! He did not BRAND me!

**Castiel:** Yes, I did. My handprint is on your shoulder.

**Castiel:** I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. But that's not the strange part.

**Dean Winchester:** What could be stranger than that?

**Castiel:** Your soul gripped me back.  
><span>Gabriel 'Likes' this comment<span>

**Dean Winchester:** Damn it, Gabriel! Stop hacking Cas!

**Castiel:** He did not "hack" me. It was Avon.  
><span>Avon Slater 'Likes' this comment<span>

**Dean Winchester:** Greeeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 was super fun to write!<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of this has been fun to write but I think Ch.3 was the best so far.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's see what the guys have been IM-ing, yeah?<strong>_


	4. Instant Messaging

**A/N:** _This is awesome! I love writing these short little things!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Supernatural_ or anything that is Kripke-fied._

**Warnings:** _Adult situations, language, violence, and serious Winchester-ness_.

**Summary:** _The boys (and maybe a few other Supernatural people) have new email, cell phone, FaceBook, Twitter, and IM accounts. Let's see what they talk about, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>Instant Messaging<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>SAmmm' has signed on:<em>

**SAmmm:** Someones on hereee? youuooou has to oooo revewewww this stogrrrrry.

'_Big Brother' has signed on:_

**Big Brother:** Sam? Are you drunk?

**SAmmm:** Maaayenbe.

**Big Brother:** Why are you drunk?

**SAmmm:** I'mn notooo druianmkl!

**Big Brother:** Right, and I'm the Tooth Faerie.

**SAmmm:** rereeeally Cools!

**Big Brother:** I'm not the Tooth Faerie, Sammy. You're drunk. Where'd you get drunk?

**SAmmm:** tehb abar! Dur,m deaddnnn.

**Big Brother:** Right, no, I got that. How'd you get there?

**SAmmm:** don;lt knowsolmk,

**Big Brother:** You don't know? How many drinks have you had?

**SAmmm:** I loooooooooooooooovesa buuuur.

**Big Brother:** I'm going to take that as "sixteen too many".

**SAmmm:** kay6s

**Big Brother: **I'm coming to get you. Stay by the front door of the bar, kay Sammy?

**SAmmm:** kaaaaaaaaaaaaays

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>AngelWings' has signed on:<br>'Big Brother' has signed on:_

**AngelWings:** Dean, is Sam alright?

**Big Brother:** yeah, just really hung over.

**AngelWings:** I assumed he would have had serious alcohol poisoning from the amount you told me he drank.

**Big Brother:** Just about.

**AngelWings:** Do you need my assistance?

**Big Brother:** Naw, it was cool of you to check on Sammy, though. Thanks dude. Go fight your war. You're needed, man.

**AngelWings:** That I am.

'_AngelWings' has signed off:  
>'Big Brother' has signed off:<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Big Brother' has signed on:<em>  
><em>'HamsterLuv' has signed on:<em>  
><em>'SAmmm' has signed on:<em>  
><em>'AngelWings' has signed on:<em>

**HamsterLuv:** Nice user, Sam. XD

**Big Brother:** Who the Hell are you?

_'SAmmm' is now 'Sam'_

**HamsterLuv:** I'm Avon

**Sam:** Great, our very own stalker.

**HamsterLuv:** No, your very own supernatural alarm system. For some unGodly reason I've been getting visions of you fuckers about to get into some serious crap. So i do what I can to stop it. I figure messing with your accounts is one of teh many ways I can make myself feel better about this situation.

**AngelWings:** You are the Chosen One?

**HamsterLuv:** And if you call me "Lecta" I'll kick you in your vessels balls.

**AngelWings:** Fair enough, I suppose.

**Sam:** What's the Chosen one?

**Big Brother:** And why the Hell is she having visions of us? Is she a prophet too?

**HamsterLuv:** God, I hope not.

**AngelWings:** God is the one whom chose you. You should be happy that He took favor upon you.

**HamsterLuv:** _Favor?_ I'm having migranes every hour of the day because THESE two idiots can't stay out of danger for one fucking day! I'd rather He took his 'favor' back.

**Sam:** You are?

**Big Brother:** Don't go feeling sorry for her, Sam. She's been fucking with us for too long! Karma's a bitch ain't she, Avon?

**HamsterLuv:** Yeah, she is, but I love her 'cause she's my little sister. Friggin' screw you, Winchester!

**AngelWings:** If you guys don't calm down I'm Gracing all of you!

**HamsterLuv:** Do it. I could use a good high.

**AngelWings:** There!

**Sam:** Whoa...

**Big Brother:** That's... awwwwesome.

**HamsterLuv:** Metallica tastes like purple!

**Big Brother:** I thought so too!

**Sam:** There's a mango tree in the motel room, Dean.

**HamsterLuv:** I see it. There's a portal from my bedroom to your motel room. Trippy.

**Big Brother:** S if for the simple need

**HamsterLuv:** E is for the estacy. X is just to mark the spot, 'cause that's the one you really want!

**Big Brother:** Avon, I friggin' love you.

**HamsterLuv:** What a coincidence! I love me too! Sadly, g2g.

_'HamsterLuv' has signed off:_  
><em>'Sam' has signed off:<em>  
><em>'AngelWings' has signed off:<em>  
><em>'Big Brother' has signed off:<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so not as good as it <strong>_could_**have been.**_  
><em><strong>Nor as long.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Review anyways?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drunk Sammy wants you to!<strong>_


	5. Twitter

**A/N:** _Chapter five for y'all! You liiiiike? Lol. Also, Mewshir is my real Twitter account name. XP Go Stalk me! I mean, "Follow" me! I think you'll like my Tweets! I respond too!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Supernatural_ or anything that is Kripke-fied._

**Warnings:** _Adult situations, language, violence, and serious Winchester-ness_.

**Summary:** _The boys (and maybe a few other Supernatural people) have new email, cell phone, FaceBook, Twitter, and IM accounts. Let's see what they talk about, shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dean4Realz:<strong> I'm bored today. Can't anyone help me?  
><strong>dicksp8jr:<strong> _Dean4Realz_ Nope, sorry man. Try extreme BBQ-ing. I hear it's great.

* * *

><p><strong>mishacollins:<strong> What a wedding! So fun! I just wish Her Majesty hadn't drunk so much- I can't get her lipstick off my tux & I'm gonna lose my rental deposit.  
><strong>Dean4Realz:<strong> _mishacollins_ Do not need to know that, Fake!Cas…

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward_Chipmunk:<strong> Made out with a celebrity. Not gonna say who! But I'll give y'all a hint- Real!Dean isn't as good a kisser. ;D  
><strong>Dean4Realz:<strong> _Awkward_Chipmunk_ Not true!  
><strong>SinofLust:<strong> _Awkward_Chipmunk Dean4Realz_ So true!  
><strong>Dean4Realz:<strong> _SinofLust _Go back to Hell BITCH!  
><strong>SinofLust:<strong> _Dean4Realz_ Make me. ;)  
><strong>Dean4Realz:<strong> _SinofLust_ Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus.

* * *

><p><strong>SinofLust<strong>'s account was disabled due to serious pwn-age.

* * *

><p><strong>SammyBoy:<strong> Dean's gone off on a rant about Fake!Him and how Real!Him is a FAR better kisser. _Awkward_Chipmunk_, what did you do?  
><strong>Awkward_Chipmunk:<strong> Exactly what I do best, _SammyBoy_. Get under people's skin and push their buttons.  
><strong>SammyBoy:<strong> _Awkward_Chipmunk_ Sounds just about right…  
><strong>Awkward_Chipmunk:<strong> _SammyBoy_ He just sent a demon back to Hell via Tweet. It. Was. Epic.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>And that's all folks.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Unles you have other sites you want me to do?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Wow, that sounded vaguely naughty.<span>_**  
><em>Awkward_Chipmunk<em> _**wants you to follow her on Twitter!**_


End file.
